Herobrine's Sorrow
by Mage of Psychics
Summary: okay i wrote this a year or two ago so i apologize if it sucks really badly but please don't bash


Herobrine's Sorrow

By: Jay H.

Herobrine looked down he knew he had changed after all his light grey pupils had returned and he no longer felt the need to kill to be happy. Now all he wanted was someone to love he knew what he had done to many players and attempted to do to his own brother was unforgivable what he wanted now was much different he wanted a daughter or a son it didn't matter he wanted someone to love him no matter his mistakes and a child could do just that. And so Herobrine going many years with no lessons on how he could obtain a child naturally went to the village orphanage. The villagers who worked there saw who it was but they had known of his change and directed him to the children. He saw many there but none seemed to want him as their father no matter how nice he was now. Suddenly a slight tug on his shirt signaled hope a small child a girl to be precise had wandered over to see what all the fuss was about all other children shrieked with fear at first Herobrine thought it was at him but then he saw the girl she had pixels missing many pixels she wore a shirt of red and jeans of light blue she said "mister my name's Insanity I'm glitched I like your eyes" all of a sudden Herobrine felt a strange feeling inside his heart as this was the first time in a long time he felt joy .he was so overjoyed meeting one with a understanding of his pain he immediately blurted out " my name's Herobrine I think you just earned yourself a dad young Insanity "she said "Really you mean it !" he said "yes darling I do " and without his intentions or thoughts he smiled so did she. Herobrine yelled out to the nearest testifacate with an adoption form "I'll take this one " the testifacate nodded and handed him a form Herobrine quickly filled it out had his new daughter sign it and told her "you are officially my daughter now and it says here since I don't have a real home they have built prepared and bought us a new home ."wow daddy you are the best daddy in the whole world already "said Insanity "I just hope your new uncle will approve of me having you "whispered Herobrine to himself rubbing the back of his head in worry "what was that daddy" "nothing darling" "daddy do I have any cousins or uncles or aunts?" asked Insanity "yes sweety"said Herobrine softly as if not to scare the child "who?" she asked curiously "Notch" he said warily his eyes flashed pure white again and he was angry but then remembered his darling daughter was there and he returned to normal his daughter watched in awe "wow my daddy is so cool"

A few months later …

Notch stood on Herobrine's doorstep he had heard about his rather glitchy new niece and Herobrine's change for the good unsteady and prepared for anything that might happen after all Herobrine used to be a sweetheart so why not now? Notch warily knocked on the wooden door and faster than expected it open Notch let out a rather girly scream .Didn't Herobrine remember his fear of swift doors? Oh wait how would he Notch hadn't told anyone about it! Well when notch woke up on Herobrine's porch he didn't see the white demonic eyes he remembered instead he saw the nurturing grey pupiled eyes from his childhood why.. Oh.. Why had he left him there to dye he didn't deserve it. Notch quickly jumped at his brother and gave him a large hug and apologized for leaving him with a creeper in a tree in the nether surrounded by zombie pigmen. Surprisingly Herobrine didn't even care about that he was just too happy to see his brother after so they probably could have stayed out on that porch just talking forever if it weren't for a certain glitchy little girl materializing next to them well she saw Notch and right away did she recognize her uncle .So Notch was then trapped in a very aggressive bear hug which he was surprised to find he really enjoyed .Once he escaped from the hug he asked his brother "so what is her name" so that led to an interesting conversation about the child ,how she managed to get on the porch, and many other things . and all in all it turned out alright for the two brothers in the world of Minecraftia.

The end

Epilogue

Herobrine ended up becoming mortal again and rejoined his big brother on the throne .Insanity became the princess but she never quite fit in in the royal family, she was a glitchy girl how could she fit in with the perfection expected of the royals and eventually Herobrine became loved by the subjects no longer a ratty suburban father of a glitch. Notch became accustomed to the rand materializing of his niece and learned not to expect privacy in his own home. So he built a teleport proof force field in his bathroom for at least a little privacy. Locals all learned how to act around the new royals and balance became the word to describe the newly crowned royals even if the crown didn't quite agree with the princess' teleporting so they just gave her a sticker.


End file.
